


The thunder and storms (it's crazy)

by Gytha_Bagshot



Category: TSV - Fandom, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, POV Alternating, Pining, Storms, Thunder - Freeform, brett and eddy - Freeform, eddy and brett, i mean its crazy right?, they’re both stupid not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gytha_Bagshot/pseuds/Gytha_Bagshot
Summary: They thought that peace could be an option.They waited carefully for the storm to pass, hidden behind the shield of their oblivion, both sheltered in their own fortresses, deliberatly blind to the lightnings and deaf to the thunder.But the storm didn't pass.And the raging feelings couldn't be kept any longer behind the ramparts. (They needed to go outside, see the world and probably leave nothing behind them but death, and dust.)Peace was never an option, was it?
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Gytha_Bagshot, a twosetter/LingLing wannabe.
> 
> Obviously english is not my first language, so if you notice some mistakes feel free to point them out, I'm here to learn!  
> And now, a classic but usefull warning: Brett and Eddy are their own property (at least I hope so) and this is purely a work of fiction. I ship them for the sake of literature but I actually don't really care what their private life looks like. I just hope they're happy!  
> Thank you for taking the time to read my work, I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Gytha <3

"My thoughts are scattered and they're cloudy" – [_Cloudy_ , Simon and Garfunkel](https://youtu.be/3Tth-lt1TvI)

____________________________________________________________

For Eddy, it all started with a text message.

_'bro can i come to ur place right now?'_

_'Sure, what's up?'_

_'i'll tell u'_

_'Ok np'_

The bell rang less than 10 minutes later.

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"Do I look _that_ awful?"

"Huh... No offense bro, but yes. Come in, I'm gonna make you some tea."

"Rachel and I broke up."

"..."

"I'm not joking."

"Fuck the tea, you need vodka."

***

For Brett, it all started with a phone call.

'Hello?'

'I-... I-... Oh my god, I need to talk to you, I need to talk to someone, please, please can you come? I'm at my place, please I need you to come, or someone, anyone....'

'O- of course, what's going on? You're scaring the crap out of me.'

'We... we broke up....'

'What?! Oh my god, holy fucking fuck, okay, hum... don't move, I'm coming over. Just wait for me, okay? I'm bringing beers and chocolate.'

***

They're both in their living room. Tired and upset. A bit drunk, too. Other people's sadness is a heavy burden, they both think.

"Well... It seems like nothing lasts forever."

"Yeah. I really thought if there was gonna be a couple who would stick together until the end, it would be them."

"Definitely."

Silence, for a moment.

"Remember uni? How they used to spend their time together, told each other everything, how they were basically best friends?"

"Everybody shipped them, though. Everybody knew they were gonna end up together."

"But them. They were _so_ oblivious! I remember talking to Phil and he was like ' _No waaay, broooo she's just my friend, besides I could never land a girl like that in a million yeaaars_.'"

"And at the same time I was the one who tried to convince Rachel that Phil totally had the hots for her, and she was like ' _No waaayyy, he's my best friend, he could never look at me this way, I'm not his type!_ '"

"Bro, they were _so_ stupid."

"They struggled so much."

Silence, again.

"Best love story I've ever heard, though."

"Yep."

"I mean, can you imagine? They became best friends, hang out together for years, pining for each other in front of everybody and then, when their friendship was at its peak, they finally confessed to each other."

"Remember that night? We were so drunk, we almost thought it was a joke."

" _You_ were drunk. I was taking pictures of them because I already planned on being Phil's best man at their wedding."

"Well... Looks like it's not gonna happen."

Silence. A sad one.

"I really can not believe it's happening. It makes me so sad... They actually lost both their fiancé, and their best friend."

"How's it gonna be, now? Will we still be able to see everybody? Or are we gonna need to split the group, because they won't be able to be in the same room anymore?"

Silence. A tough one.

"I don't know, bro. But it's gonna be harsh."

***

_E_ _ddy's always thought about it. The dangers of falling in love with a friend. Of going out with them. Of having a romantic relationship._

 _He's like this: brainy, scared, an overthinker. But here, he_ knows _he's not overthinking. He's being smart. He's thought about it for the longest time._

_He weighed up the pros and cons._

_So his conclusion: risking a friendship for love? Definitely not worth it. Because nothing lasts forever, hey?_

_Goddammit, it's so fucking scary. And Phil's story_ really _doesn't help. Because in his own case, Eddy wouldn't only lose his friend. Everything, every single thing of his life revolves about_ him. _Job, playing, friends, living, even his clothing... Everything in his life needs Brett fucking Yang._

_It's always been this way._

_And it always will, hopefully._

_So, risking it all just because he's got stupid feelings? No, thanks. Not gonna happen._

It's not worth it.

***

_Brett's always been a bold guy. He's proud to say that fear has almost never stopped him from doing what he wants to. He likes to_ do _stuff, to take action, to leave his thoughts behind and take the leap, to show himself (and the world) that he_ can.

_But this? This is different._

_It's not a stupid fear he might overcome._

_It's_ his _life we're talking about._ _Brett's life. Eddy's life. Their life. Their happiness. What they have, right now. The balance they found, like a domino tower, built brick by brick, over the years. With solid foundations, but nothing that_ this _wouldn't destroy and crush to the ground._

_So no, he will not say a word. Never._

_Sometimes, silence can be scarier than honesty. So he'll do it. Overcome his fear of silence, his fear of_ inaction _, and power through the pain._

_He can do it._

_He can keep on hiding his feelings._

_He's been doing it for ages, anyway._

_And Rachel's sadness is here to remind him it's worth it._

Their happiness is worth the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, author talking here! I'm very excited to start this new fanfic, and I hope you'll like the concept as much as I do <3 What do you think of this style of writing? I'm trying something new, don't know if it works, though... 


	2. Snow

“It's so white as snow

Running through the field where all my tracks will be concealed

And there's nowhere to go” – [_Snow (Hey Oh)_ , Red Hot Chili Peppers](https://youtu.be/yuFI5KSPAt4)

___________________________________________

Eddy feels like one of these dramatic characters from old tragedies: he’s the sad hero pining for a lover he shall never have, crying over a love he shall never share, lying alone in the linen sheets of a bed he shall never warm. And just like one of those heroes, just like Hamlet (or rather Romeo), he needs a confidant, a peaceful soul to guide him and enlighten him along the dark path of his thoughts.

He needs a Mercutio to talk it out, and there’s only one person in this damn world he trusts enough (actually there are _two_ people, but the other is precisely the one he wants to talk about so: not gonna happen). Fortunately, he’s in town tonight.

 _Dear Ray_. Older, calmer, wiser. So high above him and so close. So talented and so funny. So understanding, even when Eddy annoys him with his constant babbling about Brett, his playing, his laugh, his-… _This could last hours_.

Ray understands, Ray listens, Ray advices.

Eddy’s never followed any of his advice, though. _It would be stupid. It would be madness._

But at least it’s good to know that somebody _knows_ , that he’s not completely alone, that he can get help in case… well. If the worst happens.

***

They’re all at Ray’s tonight. Brett and Eddy, old and new friends, old and new faces, all musicians. Even Jordon is here, his smile as bright as the sun and a bottle of scotch in his slender hand. Phil is around too (seated on the couch, his glass is empty, but Jordon makes sure to fill it). Eddy tried to talk to him although it’s a lost cause: he’s way too deep in his sorrow (and guilt, and regrets: sombre thoughts you could almost see spinning around his head like vultures). He needs loneliness, and alcohol (actually, he needs Rachel. But it doesn’t look like _this_ is going to happen).

So Eddy lets him vent for a long time before making sure Jordon stays with him (he feels helpless unlike his friend who’s always resourceful in such situations) and heads towards a quieter corner, far from the speakers blasting some weird old school rap, and closer to Ray. He’s done his part as the listener, tonight. It’s his turn to talk.

“Hey!”

“Hey… Eddy, you’re okay?”

“Yeah… I mean, I just talked to Philip. He’s not dealing with everything very well, you know.”

“Oh, I figured. Poor guy… He probably feels like his entire life is falling apart.”

Eddy doesn’t even try to hold back his sarcastic smile.

“And _you_ want _me_ to talk to Brett.”

“Hum… I don’t think this has something to do with their break-up, dude”, Ray answers. He rolls his eyes when his friend continues:

“Except that it has _everything_ to do with it. Two best friends falling in love, and everything falling apart because of it. There’s no way I’ll ever put what I already have at stake just for a stupid love story.”

Ray sighs.

“It’s not about a _stupid love story_ , Eddy, and you know it. How many times am I going to need to tell you that this is about your happiness? And Brett’s?”

“But I am happy. And you still have no proof that Brett is… that he feels… you know.”

“Oh really?” he asks almost angrily before pointing at Brett with his glass. “Take a look at what is happening over there and tell me that you’re actually happy with it.”

Eddy glances at his best friend, and _oh_.

 _Oh_.

Is this Amy’s arm around Brett’s waist? Is this his hand, laying nonchalantly on her shoulder while he’s laughing at something she said before taking a sip of his beer? Is she really blushing when he leans in and whispers something next to her ear? Is he giggling his eyebrows at her? Is his powerful, communicative, _incredible_ laugh aimed at her?

 _Well, fuck_.

Eddy feels his throat closing up, trapping his breath for a second. He swallows painstakingly:

“He seems happy. I’m glad.”

“Except you’re not.”

Eddy purposefully turns his back on the painful scene he doesn’t want to witness anymore and looks directly at Ray.

“Well, I want to be. What do you want me to do, really? Go over there, tell Amy to fuck off and kiss him in front of everybody? Do you want me to watch him rebuff me, ask me to leave or leave me alone? Do you want everybody, every single one of our friends to see me getting rejected by the only person I’ve ever been in love with? Do you want them to witness the end of our friendship, of Twoset, of everything that’s ever made me happy? Do you want me to ruin my life, to ruin his life? Is that what you really want me to do?”

He needs to catch his breath (fuck, he hopes nobody noticed his little outburst). _C’mon mate, you’re not going to cry, are you? Put your game face on. You can do it. You’ve been doing this for a decade._

When he’s finally regained his composure, Ray keeps his mouth shut. _Good_. He doesn’t need any more life lesson right now. Let’s change the subject.

“Do you want a refill? I’m gonna get a beer.”

“Scotch, neat, please.”

Eddy takes his friend’s glass, but before he can head to the kitchen Ray catches his forearm, pulls him close and whispers, looking right into his eyes: “What if he loves you back?”

“You know he doesn’t.” Eddy answers in a hushed voice.

“Who knows?” Ray’s expression is enigmatic. _What?_ Eddy’s heart starts beating faster at the thought that… Maybe… _No. Even… No_. He shakes his head.

“If he… does… I’m not… I won’t… I don’t want to change anything.” His words obviously infuriate Ray who lets his arm go.

“I can’t believe this. Dude… You’ve really been whining for years just to tell me you’re not going to act on this, _ever_?”

“Look at Phil, bro. Look at Rachel. She didn’t even come tonight because she didn’t want to see him. Do you really want this to happen to Brett and me?”

Dammit, he’s almost shaking at this point. Before Ray can answer back with another stupid idea he walks to the kitchen. _Maybe he needs alcohol too tonight_.

***

When he’s back with his and Ray’s drink, the latter is talking to Brett. _Well, shit. He’s not sure if he can face both of them right now, his head is still way too much full of tormented thoughts._

He walks slowly towards them, kind of hoping Brett will go away before he has to give his drink to Ray.

But Brett doesn’t go, and as he’s closing the distance between them he can catch bits of their discussion: “I’m going to ...”

“… please… freak out…”

“What if…”

“No, no, don’t… Oh, hey Eddy!”

He seems to have caught Brett by surprise. His smile is bright and genuine, though. Eddy’s heart speeds up all of a sudden and, before he can stop himself, without thinking, he asks: “So, what were you guys talking about?”

_Oh Eddy. Deep down, you already know, mate, don’t you? And you’re basically just giving Ray permission to say it out loud._

_Holy shit_.

To his great relief, Brett quickly responds: “Oh, nothing, you know. Just catchin’ up. So, it was great to talk to you, mate, I’m gonna go and grab another beer too, if you gentlemen don’t mind me leaving.”

“I mind, actually. Stay here.” Ray’s tone tolerates no contradiction. “You guys desperately need to talk.”

_What? No!_

“What, no!” Brett retorts, his deep koala eyes widening. “Dude…”

“Shut up! I’m soooo tired of your effing bullshit, guys! You always brag about your healthy friendship, supposedly based on some alleged effective communication, but you’ve been lying your asses off for years, and everybody knows it. It’s been too long. And I’m exhausted by your stupidity. I’m tired of being your relationship counsellor. So stop acting like dumb scared teenagers already, and talk to each other. You’re better than that. I’ve been acting like your frickin’ shrink for years, and now I’d like to finally see the results of my hard work. So don’t you dare go anywhere. Don’t you dare trying to escape, because I’m going to chase you, sit both of you down and force you to actually talk your feelings out. Alright?”

_Holy shit._

Ray leaves briskly, leaving an astonished Eddy behind him. He shyly glances at Brett, who seems determined not to look at him, his cheeks of a bright scarlet colour. His own cheekbones and ears are on fire. _Dammit_.

Eddy is speechless for a little while, waiting for the heavy gazes around them to stop weighing on them, listening to his centenarian walls silently falling apart, crumbling around him and leaving nothing but darkness, and despair.

Finally, Brett raises his head.

“Do you… Do you think he’s right?”

Eddy closes his eyes. He doesn’t want to see his friend; he doesn’t want to face what is going to happen next. _He doesn’t want to watch the end of what has been his life for years now._

“Maybe. Maybe he is.”

He opens his lids. Brett is staring at him like it’s the first time he’s seeing him. Like he wants to remember everything, like he wants to etch every single detail of his face into his memory… Does he dread the end as well? Does he know everything is about to change, and probably for the worst? _Do you know, Brett? Are you as terrified as I am?_

“So”, he starts slowly, almost whispering, “should we talk?”

Eddy swallows his saliva and nervously licks his bottom lip. Brett’s look is lighting a fire in his chest, stabbing his heart, like a dagger furrowing between his ribs. _(Please, Brett, please stop.)_

“I… I think maybe we should. But not here, though.”

“You’re right. Let’s go outside.”

Eddy’s hands are shaking when he takes his jacket and follows Brett on the balcony.

He chuckled miserably. A balcony scene at Mercutio’s when he feels like Romeo? So ironic. _But this is definitely not leading to a wedding: the double suicide is already before his eyes, and the end of everything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter... It's getting a little bit angsty, but we definitely need a little bit of angst to make a great story, don't we? What do you think of my Eddy pov? I'm not sure if it works... Let me know! :D


	3. Storm

"A storm is threatening  
My very life today  
If I don't get some shelter  
I'm gonna fade away" _–[Gimme shelter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RbmS3tQJ7Os%C2%A0)_[, The Rolling Stones](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RbmS3tQJ7Os%C2%A0)

_______________________________________________________  
Brett has been imagining this scene in his head over and over again for the past few years.

_He and Eddy, alone, in the night. The galaxy of the city's lights, odd and fast constellations he doesn't care to name, surrounding them. He and Eddy, alone, speaking their truth. He and Eddy, alone, hugging._

_Kissing._

_Maybe he dares to stroke lightly his friend's cheek with his thumb, maybe he lets his hands wander freely in his hair, maybe he feels his eyelashes against his jaw as he lets him settle down on his neck and pulls him closer (so, so close!)._

_Or maybe they're at home, snuggled against each other on their big grey couch, watching a stupid movie. Maybe Brett finally dares to do what he's been wanting to do for ages. Maybe he doesn't even ask and closes the distance between their mouths, just for the sake of it, just because he really, really, really wants to do it at this very moment. And maybe Eddy responds immediately. Maybe he doesn't freak out, maybe he doesn't reject him, maybe he even initiated the kiss._

Wait, no. That's way too unrealistic. Eddy going past his boundaries without even asking? Never gonna happen. They never snuggle against each other while watching a movie anyway. They're not that kind of friends. They're not even that kind of people.  
Brett's imagination can be pretty... wild. But it can also be devastating, and most of the time his made-up scenarios turn out to be nightmares.

_Perhaps Eddy rejects him. Perhaps he makes fun of him when he pours his heart out, and his lovely laugh just kicks his hopes away._

_Perhaps he says yes to be nice and they seem happy, just for a moment, but they realise they're not made for each other._   
_Perhaps they fall apart, and what used to look like a beautiful love turns into a ravaging storm which takes everything down: Brett, Eddy, their friendship, Twoset, his love for music, his force of will, his will to live, everything._   
_They're so strong as friends. Love would only make them weaker._

***

So when it actually happens, when they're actually alone, in the night, surrounded by the galaxy of the city's lights, odd and fast constellations he doesn't give a shit about, dared to speak their truth by a friend (note to self: remember to slap Ray as soon as he meets him again)...  
When they're finally alone, he's allowed to fear, isn't he?

***

Eddy followed him on the balcony. He's staying awkwardly away from him; they're almost two meters apart.

 _They're so far from each other_ , but Brett can feel his apprehension from here: he radiates anxiety. Brett does not feel better anyway. His heartbeat fastens and suddenly he's out of words. The pressure of the moment is too much to handle: blank mind, dry lips, shaking hands.

_There are only three words on his mind, three little words he's always meant, three words he's always said, three words to keep him alive._   
_Oh but they're so far from each other._

Eddy is the first to get rid of this awkward silence:

"Man... How do we do this thing?"

His uneasiness makes Brett laugh a little.

"What? Being honest?"  
"... Yeah, I... I mean, I never lied to you, ever, and I've always tried my best to be a hundred percent honest with you, in everything. You know that. It's just-..."  
"Ok, first, I need to say something."

Brett interrupted Eddy, and it felt like leaping into the void to escape from a monster. _Jump, you coward. Jump to save your soul._  
He needs to say something before Eddy talks, before he starts destroying everything with this beautiful mouth of his, and before their world collapses. 

"Sorry, I-... Before we get into anything... serious, I really need to tell you something."

A deep breath. A glance at Eddy, who seems surprised but patiently waits for him to talk.  
 _Fuck, they're so far from each other._

"I love you Eddy. You know that. I've already said it, like a lot. Because I mean it. You are my best friend, and not only because we've been friends for such a long time, and now we work together. You are also the best person among my friends. The most loyal, the bravest, the nicest, the most talented. You stuck with me in good and difficult times, always believed in me and supported me for some reason, even in my dumbest ideas. You are literally the best friend I've ever had, the best anyone could have. So, yes. Whatever... whatever happens now, whatever you say, or we say tonight... Every single one of my previous I love you's are still valid. Whatever happens, I'll still love you. And, by the way, I know I'm an I-love-you slut and you're an I-love-you pre-pubescent teenager, but I think that's also the way you feel about me. So... I mean, of course, you don't have to say it back. If... If that's the way you feel."

Brett swallows and waits for Eddy to answer. Please, please make him say it back.  
 _Please._  
 _Why are they so far from each other?_  
Eddy lets out a shaky sigh and answers with a quiet voice:

"Of course that's the way I feel too, idiot. I... I love you too, man. You know that. You are my best friend as well, the best at everything, really, and this is never gonna change. Thanks for... Saying it. It's a good reminder of... What our relationship is really about, I guess."

 _Oh, thank god. He said it. Whatever his last sentence meant, but he said it._  
Now they can get into the scary stuff.  
The other side of the truth.

"So... I guess I have something to say", Eddy starts hesitantly. "If I... If I'm not mistaken, Ray already told you how i feel. So... Here. Brett, I-..."

_Wait._

"Dude, Ray didn't tell me anything. I mean, he told me to tell you... something, but that's it."  
"Oh. Okay. Wait, what?"

They look at each other, and maybe, maybe Brett's brain freezes, maybe it takes him long and slow seconds to realize, and maybe he notices the realization on Eddy's face, maybe he sees his eyes open wide, and maybe it's the triggering factor, maybe, for some reason, it clicks, just then.  
Maybe he finally sees the truth, triumphantly riding the giant elephant who's been waiting in the fucking room for years

Maybe, at the same time, they both muttur: "Wait... Do you...?"  
 _Holy fucking fuck._

"Wait. Shit. Shit. Wait. ... Really?" Eddy croaks weakly.  
Brett nods. _Words. Sentence. Answer. Brett, for fuck's sake, say something!_ He's shaking even more now, he's terrified and doesn't even know why, because it's obvious, it's been obvious for a very, very long time, and all the signs and clues are coming back to him, those he forgot and those he just spurned at the back of his mind and purposefully ignored (because what was the point?).

_Eddy..._   
_Eddy has... Eddy feels..._   
_Oh, if only they weren't so far from each other, he would kiss him._   
_Or not. Perhaps...? Should he...?_

_Man, they're so far from each other._

He can see the thunderstorm in Eddy's eyes, the emotions raging in his head, dark clouds whirling and lightning threatening to burn everything down.

_Why are they so scared?_

He's gonna do it. He's gonna cross the distance, get closer to him and, perhaps, if he dares-...  
A knock at the glass door makes them both jump.  
 _Oh, for fuck's sake._  
Every single one of their friends is watching them like animals in a fucking zoo on the other side of the sliding door. Suddenly, fear is replaced by anger, and Brett couldn't be more pissed at all of them.

"Hey, let's take a walk."  
"Yeah, they creep the shit out of me."

***

_They left without a word, and Brett viciously enjoyed their friends' awkwardness. Serves them right! Fuckers shouldn't have meddled in their private life._   
_He caught Phil's gaze, though. A weird cocktail of darkness, sadness, and alcohol. It was enough for him to make a decision, and this might have been the most difficult choice of his life._   
_Protect Eddy. He needs to protect Eddy. He needs to save both of them from this. Save the day, make some damage control and get home safely._   
_Whatever the cost._   
_Whatever the pain._   
_Their happiness depends on it._

And now they're walking under the streetlights.  
It's awkward.

Eddy is a bit behind him, his hands buried in his hooddie's pouch, lost in his thoughts. They slowly wander at random for long minutes, wherever Brett's feeling takes them. A nice little bridge attracts him and they remain silent when they lean their elbows on the guardrail.  
The city is beautiful. The galaxy of its lights, odd and fast constellations surrounding them... Brett needs to say something.

"So... I have been... feeling stuff about you", Eddy catches him off-guard.  
"I... I figured", he answers weakly, not really knowing what to say now.

_Oh, fuck it._

"Hem, listen Eddy, I think I... I lied earlier." He stops a second to swallow and bite his lip in distress. "I... Ok. Let's say it: my I love you's haven't... I mean... Yeah, no, they haven't been platonic for... some years, now."  
"Oh."  
"But, dude, I wanted them to be. I wanted-... Fuck. I'm not good with words, but Eddy, I'm scared."

_Here, he said it._

"Man, I know, I'm terrified."

Brett holds a smile back. Of course he is. It's Eddy. How could he doubt his best friend's prudence?  
It's Eddy.  
It's only Eddy.  
They may have... feelings for each other, but it's still only Eddy.

Their silence is not uncomfortable anymore, now. They're walking on the same path, waiting for the same ending, facing the same issue.  
Together, they'll figure it out.

"You know what was the hardest part of all this?" Eddy asks. "The wondering. I was... desperate to know, to figure what you felt, what you thought about me. It was... torture. Dude, sometimes it hurt so much... I overthought everything, doubted myself all the time, and honestly? I'm already insecure enough, I don't think I needed this", he says, half-laughing.  
"And now?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Now that... You know what I feel. Are you... Do you feel better?"

Eddy bites his lip hesitantly.

"... In a way, yes. You answered the questions. And... Oh, Brett, I swear, I am so happy. I never thought I was worth- well. I never thought it could be possible. But at the same time... Did you see Phil?"  
"Yeah... I was thinking..." Brett hesitates for a second, wants to choose his words carefully, dreads to hurt his friend. But he knows it: right now, their minds are on the same tracks. "Man, what happened between him and Rachel... This awful break-up, years of friendship wasted, completely destroyed and forgotten, like that... I don't think I can-... I don't want that for us. I can't- I can't afford to lose you, Eddy."

Silence, again.

Eddy's voice, calm, determined.

"I know. Me neither."

Brett is a bit relieved. Oh, he knows that, deep down, something is hurting inside of him, but at least his mind is at peace.

"To answer your previous question precisely", Eddy continues, "now that I know, I think I can move on. I think we-... Well. We can both move on."  
"Agreed. I think that, you know, the way I see it, we hang out so much together, we-... Well. Maybe our brains made more of it than what really was? Like-... Obviously, I really like you, and I don't want us to stop living together, or stop spending time together. But I've turned a little obsessed, with the pining, and stuff. You know?"  
"Yes. Definitely. Not knowing made me obsessed with you too. It's like there was nothing else I could think about, at some point. Looking for every clue, every evidence... Now I feel... Peaceful. A bit relieved too, to be honest, that you agree on... Like... Not really act on it."

_Aouch._

Brett was expecting it, and he wouldn't have asked for another answer. It is what he wants, what he planned, what he needs.  
He knows that.

_So, why does it hurt so much?_

He bites the inside of his cheeks before answering. _Oh, get a grip, Brett. You made a decision, and you are gonna stick to it like a big boy, because it is the smart thing to do, and you know it._

"Yeah. I think it's better. For both of us. Healthier, too."  
"Definitely."

Silence, again.

"So, friends?"  
"Best friends, man."  
"I love you, Eddy."  
"I love you too."

***

And, just like that, they are back to normal.

Brett feels relieved, really. He tries not to notice how, walking home, they're a few centimeters more apart than they are used to be, weirdly careful not to brush Eddy's arm with his shoulder.  
If it hurts, it's only in the back of his mind.

_The pain is spreading, though. From his brain to his heart, there's a highroad, and grief won't stop until the last exit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Author here... I hope you enjoyed this long-ass chapter.... It never ends, but I swear every single step of this stupid night is worth the pain. They're dumb and scared (I mean, who's not?), but fanfictions wouldn't exist without dumb and scared characters. I hope it's not too boring, though... Next chapter should be way shorter, you'll see (if you read this, obviously). I wrote most of this at night so there are probably a lot of grammar errors (wbk), thank you for telling me if you notice them!  
> Thank you for reading! xx


End file.
